


LEX AND CLARK: The New Adventures of Superboy 21 - Some Confrontations, A Long Time Coming

by ssa_archivist



Category: Smallville
Genre: Alternate Universe, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-07-17
Updated: 2004-07-17
Packaged: 2017-11-01 04:51:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/352118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssa_archivist/pseuds/ssa_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The new adventures of an old hero.<br/>DISCLAIMER: Smallville, in specific, and Superman, in general, are the property of DCCOMICS.<br/>SPECIAL THANKS: To my beta, Georgia Peach.</p>
            </blockquote>





	LEX AND CLARK: The New Adventures of Superboy 21 - Some Confrontations, A Long Time Coming

## LEX AND CLARK: The New Adventures of Superboy 21 - Some Confrontations, A Long Time Coming

by Catlover

[]()

* * *

Some Confrontations, A Long Time Coming 

I'm young, but I know a trick or two, 

I learned from you, 

\- "Love Hurts" performed by Nazareth 

April 27, 2004 

The Wee Hours of Morning 

Luther Castle 

"Alex, you made it," cried Grace. 

Turning away from the open limo door, she ran directly to Lex. Throwing her arms around his neck, she pulled herself a full four inches off the ground. When his hands touched her back, but he didn't hug her back, she frowned. Slowly lowering herself to the ground, she looked up at Lex's face. He smiled before turning to look at someone to his right. Following him, Grace found herself staring at Clark Kent. 

Quickly pulling away, she smoothed out the wrinkles in her dress. Looking back at Lex, she smiled and said, "Thanks again, Alex." 

Smiling, Lex nodded at the limo. "Better get going. It's a four hour drive to Metropolis International Airport." 

Nodding, Grace stepped away. She sauntered back to the limo. As she stepped into the cab, she looked over her shoulder at Lex and said, "Goodbye, Alex." 

As she disappeared into the limousine, Lex called out, "Goodbye, Grace." 

Quickly, the driver closed the car door. Seconds later, the engine roared to life. A couple of minutes after that, the car pulled away, leaving a cloud of dust in its wake. 

Smirking, Clark asked, "Can I call you Alex?" 

Quickly, Lex replied, "No." 

Laughing, they entered the castle. In the entertainment room, they drank coffee as The Hunchback of Notre Dame played on the wide screen television. By the time the credits played, the movie was long forgotten. Stretched across the leather couch, they strained against each other's tight embrace. Kisses and roaming hands flew about. The sound of heavy breathing mixed with moans filled the room, drowning out the movie's final song. 

Suddenly, a timid knock sounded. Pushing up off Clark's inviting body, Lex groaned, "Not again." 

Sitting up, Lex and Clark fixed their clothes. As Clark combed his fingers through his hair, Lex ordered, "Enter." 

Shakily, the door opened. Then, a loud voice sounded on the other side, "Get out of my way. I'm not waiting any longer to see his royal highness." 

Glancing at Clark, Lex watched him shake his head as it became abundantly clear who was on the other side of the door. Squaring his shoulders, Lex wrapped his arm around Clark's shoulders and waited. Soon enough, Jonathan Kent barged his way into the room. Red-faced, Jonathan marched right up to where they sat. He raised his hand, pointing at Lex as he opened his mouth, but he didn't get to say a word. 

"Sit down, Mr. Kent. I've been expecting you." 

The wind stolen from his sails, Jonathan lowered his hand. Still standing, he nodded as he replied, "You're right. This talk is a little overdue." 

"Dad," warned Clark. 

Massaging Clark's shoulder, Lex stated, "No, Clark, your Father is right. We have a few issues to work out and that will happen more easily once you're not here." 

Meeting Clark's shocked expression, Lex said, "Go home. I call you later." 

Looking back and forth from Lex to his Father, Clark sat silently for a moment before pushing off the sofa and heading out the door. In the quiet he left behind, Lex and Jonathan stared at each other intently. Finally, Lex stood up and crossed the room. Picking up a decanter full of scotch, he poured himself a glass before offering one to Jonathan. "So, tell me, Mr. Kent, - How is this going to go down? Are you going to mildly threaten me? Physically accost me?" 

Shaking his head at the offered drink, Jonathan asked, "Would any of that actually get you to leave my boy alone?" 

Again offering a scotch-filled glass to Jonathan, he answered, "No." 

Sighing, Jonathan took the drink. "I didn't think so." 

Quickly, Jonathan gulped a swallow of scotch. After wiping his mouth with the back of his hand, he asked, "Now that you know, what are you going to do?" 

Walking over to his pool table, Lex leaned against the polished wood. "Exactly what I planned to do before I knew." 

Placing his drink on the wood, he continued, "Mr. Kent, I'm going to make you a promise I intend to keep." 

Sarcastically, Jonathan asked, "Oh yeah, what's that?" 

"I will never leave Clark. If we part ways, it will be Clark's choice, not mine," replied Lex. 

Tilting his head to the side, Jonathan asked, "And if Clark should come to his senses?" 

Picking up his drink, Lex quickly drained his glass. Slamming it down on the pool table, he stated, "Let's be clear, we both know that what I saw today could make me billions. The ship alone is probably worth millions. But I already have millions. Someday, I will have billions, maybe trillions, I don't need to exploit your son to get there." 

Stepping closer to Lex, Jonathan said, "Not having to do something and doing it anyway are very different things." 

"True, Mr. Kent. True." Pushing off the pool table, Lex stood toe-to-toe with Jonathan and admitted, "You have no idea what I've already done to protect Clark. Believe me, there is no sacrifice too great. Understand Mr. Kent, I'm not going anywhere. I'm going to be a permanent fixture in your life until one of us dies." 

Thrusting his now empty glass against Lex's chest, Jonathan warned, "Know this Luthor, I'm not going anywhere either. You may be in my son's life, but I don't have to like it." 

As Jonathan let go of the glass, Lex snatched a hold of it. Turning away, Jonathan left the room. Lex stared at the glass for a moment. Tightly gripping it, he finally placed it carefully in the bar sink. Pausing for a moment, he took several deep breaths before crossing the room and picking up the telephone, "Sheila, I need you to come to the castle office. Some complications arose concerning Grace's departure." 

"As you wish, Mr. Luthor." 

\--<{()}>\-- 

A Couple Of Hours Later 

"I rescheduled Ms. Harcourt's flights, her hotel reservations and the limo service has been notified. Is there anything else you require, Mr. Luthor?" 

Typing away at his laptop, Lex said, "No. Not as far as Grace is concerned. However, I need your help with the KryCo issue. Please call up all your notes concerning the company and e-mail them to me. Oh and put on some coffee - This is going to be a long night." 

Standing up straighter, Sheila replied, "As you wish" and walked out of the room. 

Several minutes later, the double doors to his office flew open. Loudly, Lionel Luthor stormed into the room. Cane swinging wildly, he ordered, "You have no right to force my guest out of this house. Tell me where she is?" 

"I assume you are speaking of Grace Harcourt," replied Lex. 

"Don't play with me, Lex. I know you have her scheduled to leave tonight." 

Turning off his laptop, Lex turned to his Father and said, "Actually, she left this morning." 

Reveling behind a stoic mask, Lex took in his Father's shocked expression as he leaned forward and hit speed dial#3. Moments later, Sheila entered the office. Looking his secretary directly in the eyes, Lex ordered, "Sheila, turn in your badge and empty out your desk." 

Shaking, Sheila stuttered, "Excuse me?" 

"I don't employ my Father's spies," explained Lex. "Your things at the plant office will be forwarded to your last known address." 

Pale, Sheila stood silent. 

With cold eyes, Lex stated, "Your services are no longer required. Leave before I call security. 

Noting her stricken appearance, Lex offered, "Of course, feel free to seek employment with my Father." 

Turning to Lionel, Sheila choked back tears as she cried, "Mr. Luthor?" 

Suddenly, Lionel's cane became infinitely more interesting to him. As Sheila's sobs broke through, he waved away the hitches in her imploring words with a flick of his hand. Realizing her pleas fell on deaf ears, Sheila turned away and left the room. 

Once she was gone, Lionel looked at Lex and asked, "What tipped you off?" 

"You just knew too many things that you shouldn't have known. My meetings with Clark. Our coming-out to his friends. A couple of weeks ago, you knew when Grace was coming to Metropolis. Basically, it was either Sheila or the limo driver. The limo driver drove Grace to the airport this morning. I think he'll get a large tip for doing so when he gets back." 

Smiling wickedly, Lionel said, "Touche, Lex. I'm impressed." 

Standing up, he leaned on his cane as he sighed, "Yes, well done. Very well done." 

Once his Father's back was turned, Lex asked, "What will you do now your spy is gone?" 

Pausing, Lionel looked over his shoulder at Lex and answered, "Find another spy, of course." 

Silently, Lex watched as his Father retreated from sight. 

Quietly, he echoed, "Of course." 


End file.
